fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Crown of Windsor
Crown of Windsor (冕のウィンザー, Ben no Uinzaa; lit. "Windsor's Crown") is a Holder Magic and Spatial Magic exclusive to the Windsor family. Functioning as a sacred heirloom, it is considered to be the symbol of the House's power and a medium to the ancestors. Moreover, it is a representation of the right to lead the Windsor. Overview A fool's bargain perhaps? Maybe so. But a plucky young heiress wanted to know if it was possible. She would beseech an enigmatic traveler, plying the figure with gifts and other things they might desire. Maybe it was the finery, or maybe the cheekiness of the heir, but the Soul Weaver made it happen. When the beautiful, tiny vessel was complete, a new task arose: convincing the and its to buy in. To this day, she hasn't revealed how she managed to sway them; only that she did. Thus, the family's most prized possession was born, and a link between past, present, and future made. It would be this sacred heirloom which built the Windsor Kingdom. First held by its founder, the holder item would then pass onto her eldest son William, who would use it and his own formidable skills to build on his mother's successes. It would lead to a high kingdom as he became the Bretwalda. However, the ring would reject his successor, George the Meek. With its rejection would come several attempts to destroy the ring, while the nation crumbled. Most Windsor (including George) would flee west, seeking refuge in Fiore, while the magic was thought lost in the chaos. In truth, George's younger sister would spirit the item away, hiding in the confines of northeastern Bosco alongside her younger brother and a few of their followers. The heirloom itself would be fall into disuse, only having one or two more users before being tucked away for safekeeping. Spells Returning Glory (栄華帰来, Eigakirai): This is the main spell of the magic, and the one that makes it most valuable in the eyes of the family. Upon uttering the incantation, the ring itself will glow, before bringing forth the spirit(s) in question. As stipulated when it was first made, any of who possess Windsor blood and have moved on to the afterlife can be called upon for aid. When summoned to this plane, they retain of the skills and abilities they had when alive. They remain largely immune to magic and physical attacks, the former nullified while they phase through the latter, making them highly effective combatants on their own and deadly in groups. Nonetheless, there are a few limitations: the first, is those who have died and not passed on (i.e. spirits still tied to this world) cannot be summoned directly. In this case, what still binds them to this world must be resolved, before they can move and become available. Secondly, there are a few magic still effective against them, chief among them Devil Slayer Magic. In the case of DvS, it functions in manner akin to Forced Gate Closure (強制閉門, Kyōsē Hēmon), sending the summoned spirit back to the afterlife. Likewise, magic centering around the manipulation of the underworld/afterlife can achieve the same effect of banishing the spirit from this dimension. *'Queen Victoria' (ビクトリア王妃, Bikutoria-Ouhi): Otherwise known as Victoria the Elder (ビクトリア先輩, Bikutoria-senpai) (to differentiate her from the named after her), she is the legendary founder of the Windsor Kingdom, reigning as its queen. Painted as a woman in the mold of , Victoria would knit together several constituencies through war and conquest, before settling down to govern. History stakes her as one who "lived in extremes", as likely to make war as she did peace. Others point to her battle-hungry tendencies, and the legend of her rearing two baby dragons after their mother was killed as further testament to this. In the few times Vic has been seen (following her death and ascension to the afterlife), she appears deeply disappointed by the direction her family has gone; the Fiorian branch is in her words, "Sgudal Foighidneach! (pathetic trash!)". It's suspected that she is one reason why the heirloom currently lacks a wielder. **'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Despite her elegant appearance, the woman was shown to favor hand-to-hand combat as her primary means of attack. She was incredibly nimble, with deceptive strength, capable of decapitating adversaries with a horizontal hand chop. She appeared to favor formats which emphasized balance/leverage, power, and speed, using a style which could be compared to Judo. She would occasionally use ethernano as a means of strengthening the core attributes of her body, whether it was punching power, kicking power, or elusiveness, increasing her hand to hand skill. *'William the Conqueror' (ウィリアム征服者, Wiriamu Seifukusha): The son of Queen Victoria, he would take what his mother built and expand it ever further. From the foothills of eastern Fiore and western Seven, he would expand to encompass nearly all of Seven, the entirety of Joya, and land on either side of the modern day Minstrel-Desierto border. In light of his accomplishments, he would be the first to use the term Bretwalda (王者高尚, Ouja Kōshō, lit. "High King"), recognizing his extensive holdings. Like his mother before him, he exhibited a love of combat, his was to the point of being more comfortable in battle than in office, however. Nonetheless, he was his mother's pride, and one of the few Windsor acknowledged by her in combat or standing. Unsurprisingly, he shares his mother's deep disappointment about the Fiorian branch, finding them "coddled" and "unlikely to last two seconds in combat, magical or physical". **'Master Swordsman': **'Sword Magic' (,): *'Bloody Mary' (ブラッディーマリー, Buraddeīmarī): Born Mary Windsor (ウィンジャー メアリー, Winjaa Mearii), she is most known for preserving the storied heirloom, keeping it out of the hands of the Fiorian branch of the family when the kingdom fell. That's only part of the story, however; the youngest of three siblings, she does not share the same mother as her brothers George the Meek and Richard the Lionheart did. Indeed, Mary would spend most of her years fending off unsavory rumors, ranging from her mother being a "bar wench" to a "lady of the night" to a "gold digger". Yet she managed to capture her grandmother's affection when her brothers failed; maybe the elder could sense a pedigree far beyond the others' imagination. Or maybe it was just that she was great at fighting. She would earn her epithet from the unceremonious collapse of Windsor Country, carving her way through enemy forces so her kin could escape. She would become the de facto head of the Stella/Seven Windsor, only to meet her end at the hands of a greater power a century and a half later. Unlike her grandmother and father, Mary lacks hostility towards to the supposed decline of the Windsor, believing it a "product of the times" and nothing more; the noblewoman remains hopeful the upcoming generations will turn a corner. **'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': **'Enhanced Strength': Royal Decree (王法, Ouhō):